dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Atlanteans
The Atlanteans are one of the underwater species of amphibious humanoids that inhabit the Earth's oceans, native to the kingdom of Atlantis. They are the cousins of the humans, the inhabitants of the surface world. History Invasion of Earth Thousands of years ago, Atlanteans joined with the forces of the Amazons and Humans to fight off an invasion by Steppenwolf and his massive Parademon army. As their battle escalated, the Olympians descended to aid, along with Yalan Gur. King Atlan led his forces from their massive ships onto shore, where armies of Earth had been driving back the forces of Apokolips. Zeus and Artemis greatly crippled the invaders' forces, causing Steppenwolf to retreat, much to his dismay. As they departed, the three Mother Boxes were separated by Zeus, entrusting them to the forces of Earth for safekeeping. One Mother Box was with the Amazons, another with the Atlanteans, and the final one with the humans.Justice League Prosperity and the Great Fall In 3000 B.C.E., Atlanteans prospered under the guise of their first king, Atlan, and became the most technologically advanced society on the planet. As described by Vulko, the Atlanteans had unlocked the key to unlimited energy, and at this point Atlanteans had access to automotive and flying machines. This prosperity was ruined, however, after a test with the Trident of Atlan, backfired, creating a shockwave that ruined the city and sunk Atlantis into the ocean. Seven Kingdoms and Evolution , but others regressed.]] After the Great Fall, Atlantis broke off into seven separate kingdoms - Atlantis, Xebel, the Fishermen, the Brine, the Trench, the Deserters, and a seventh lost kingdom. Due to the Great Fall, however, Atlanteans also gained the ability to breathe underwater. Overtime, as each kingdom grew and developed, Atlanteans belonging to different kingdoms also began to evolve to better fit their new aquatic habitats. Three kingdoms especially - the Fishermen, Brine, and Trench - evolved into non-humanoid forms, differentiating themselves from the human-like Atlanteans. As such, only those of Atlantis or Xebel are considered "Atlantean" in physiology.[http://collider.com/aquaman-movie-details-story/#seven-kingdoms ‘Aquaman’: 50 Things to Know about James Wan’s Ambitious Spin on a Superhero Movie] Of the seven original kingdoms, only five - Atlantis, Xebel, the Fishermen, the Brine, and the Trench - are extant, with the Kingdom of the Deserts and the Lost Kingdom having died off or simply disappeared. Monitoring Aquaman Throughout their history, Atlanteans had spent most of their existence keeping their nation a secret from the humans. However, in 1999, ARGUS had began monitoring the half-Atlantean Arthur Curry.Suicide Squad Years later, Lex Luthor retrieved archived footage from an NSA UUV drone, where Curry was recorded emerging from a sunken ship somewhere within the Tonga Trench at over 20,000 feet. The drone was destroyed by Curry with his trident, and footage from a second drone showed the Atlantean swimming away fast enough to cause a sonic boom in his wake.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Assault on the Atlantean Vault During his return to Earth, Steppenwolf invaded the Atlantean Vault in his quest to obtain and unite the Mother Boxes. There, he faced off against Mera and Aquaman, as well as a number of the Atlantean Guard. Despite their attempts to combat his invasion, Steppenwolf successfully retrieved the Mother Box, escaping through a portal. As a result, Aquaman decided to help the Justice League stop Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. War for Atlantis About a year Steppenwolf's failed invasion of Earth, King Orm began to make moves to become the Ocean Master and lead a war against the surface world. In an effort to stop him, Mera and Vulko recruited half-Atlantean and older half-brother of Orm, Arthur Curry, to challenge him for the throne as its true heir. Thousands of Atlanteans witnessed Orm and Arthur battle for the crown in the Ring of Fire. Distrustful of surface-dwellers, most Atlanteans present expressed their support for Orm and distaste for Arthur. Likewise, large numbers of Atlanteans were present at the Battle of the Brine, where they witnessed Arthur wield Atlan's Trident and claim the throne as the true heir of Atlantis. Physiology Atlanteans are generally similar to Humans in appearance; however, they are distinguished by their ability to adapt to aquatic environments. Atlanteans possess a superior sensory arrangement that allows them to navigate the depths of oceans unexplored by humans. In contrast to their external similarities, Atlantean internal anatomy differs radically from that of humans, as some are capable of telepathically communicating with marine life. Atlanteans possess a highly efficient respiratory system that allows them to extract oxygen from water, allowing them to breathe freely underwater. According to Nuidis Vulko, only the "high-born" of Atlanteans and Xebellians are capable of breathing air, including himself, Orm, Atlanna, Mera, and Nereus. Other Atlanteans require water-filled suits to function on land, and when breached they will begin to suffocate.Aquaman Physical characteristics differ as well, as Atlanteans are shown to possess superhuman strength and speed that allows them to travel immense distances underwater faster than any naval vessel. The Atlantean body structure is immensely durable, enough to withstand water pressure from at least 20,000 feet below sea level. It appears that all Atlanteans possess a level of Hydrokinesis, which is exponentially amplified when they join forces; Orm and his people succeeded to generate numerous massive waves all across the world, that caused horrific damage. Technology *Aquaman's armor *Trident of Atlan (magical in nature) *Atlanna's trident *Atlantean armor *Atlantean Energized Swords *Atlantean Plasma Rifles *Atlantean Warships *Black Manta suit (Atlantean/Human hybrid) *Ocean Master's Suit *Orvax's trident *Xebellian Plasma Rifles Known Atlanteans Aquaman_-_King_Atlan.jpg|Atlan † Generic Placeholder.png|Orvax † Aquaman Queen Atlanna Character Textless Poster.jpg|Atlanna Aquaman Vulko Character Textless Poster.jpg|Nuidis Vulko Aquaman King Nereus Character Textless Poster.jpg|Nereus Aquaman King Orm Character Textless Poster.jpg|Orm Marius Aquaman Princess Mera Character Textless Poster.jpg|Mera Murk.jpg|Murk Atlantean Hybrids Aquaman Arthur Curry Character Textless Poster.jpg|Arthur Curry Behind the Scenes *In the DC Comics, Atlanteans can thrive perfectly fine on dry land, regardless of their being royal or commoner. Gallery Atlantean soldiers riding sharks promotional still.png Steppenwolf underwater in Atlantis.jpg Concept Artwork Atlantean concept artwork 1.jpg|Concept art of an Atlantean soldier from Justice League Atlantean concept artwork 2.jpg References External links * pt-br:Atlante Category:Atlanteans Category:Atlantean tribes